The invention relates to a nebuliser, especially for use in inhalation therapy, comprising the features of the preamble of patent claim 1.
Such a nebuliser is known from the EP-A-0 540 775. The nebulising space divider which is described for the first time in this nebuliser comprises two portions, of which the impact portion hinders that liquid droplets pass directly from the nebuliser nozzle to the withdrawal orifice of the nebulising space. Liquid droplets settle on the impact portion and are fed back into the liquid reservoir. The leading portion of the nebulising space divider effects an extension of the flow path of the fluid mist during withdrawal and thus provides a homogenisation and drying of the fluid mist.
Aerosols of very high quality can be produced with the known nebuliser. However, on account of the nebulising space divider in the known nebuliser regions exist in which the liquid droplets deposit and are not returned to the liquid reservoir. The amount of liquid which can be withdrawn in the form of a fluid mist or aerosol is therefore only incompletely utilized in proportion to the amount needing to be introduced into the nebuliser. In other words, the yield of the aerosol drug which can be withdrawn is small.